Assault rifle
AR ('''A'ssault R'ifle) is a selective fire rifle that uses an intermediate cartridge and a detachable magazine. Assault rifles are the standard infantry weapons in most modern armies. Assault rifles are categorized in between light machine guns, which are intended for more sustained automatic fire in a light support role and submachine guns, which fire a pistol cartridge rather than a rifle cartridge. An Assault rifle is chambered with intermediate rifle cartridges or small caliber cartridges. It has good accuracy, high rate of fire and more powerful than the submachine guns. Assault rifles can be used in close, middle and even long range combat depending on the users skill. However, a 'Carbine' is a type of rifle that is shortened and made lighter (Colt M4A1 Carbine for instance). These following assault rifles have been adopted and used in the game:OverviewEdit Counter-terrorist FAMAS: :Main article: FAMAS F1 '''FAMAS has lower magazine capacity than its counterpart, the Galil but it can be fired in two modes; fully-automatic for close battle and burst-fire for long range battle. M4A1: main article: The M4A1 is one of the famous assault rifle in game and known to be the mark for the counter-terrorists. When compared to the AK-47, M4A1 does lower damage and higher purchase cost but it has higher accuracy, lower recoil and attachable silencer for stealth missions AUG: :Main article: AUG The AUG is the sharpshooter assault rifle for counter-terrorists. It has smaller crosshair size but has longer reload time when compared to the SIG SG552 SCAR: :Main article: SCAR The SCAR is the free edition assault rifle for counter-terrorists. It is more accurate than its counterpart, the XM8 Carbine but it is slightly heavier M16A4: :Main article: M16A4 The M16A4 does lower damage, has lower accuracy, higher recoil than its counterpart, the AN-94. It can be fired in three-round burst only. Terorrist Galil: main article The Galil is a cheap battle rifle comes with good accuracy and high rate of fire. Its 35 rounds per magazine makes it is safer for matching two consecutive enemies. This rifle is widely used in Original modes. Another skin for this weapon is the FNC. AK-47: main article The AK-47 is a trademark assault rifle for the Terrorists. It fires 30 rounds of 7.62mm rifle caliber which deals higher damage than ordinary assault rifle. Thus, it is very accurate in long range and good rate of fire. The only disadvantage for this rifle is its high recoil due its strong penetration power. It is widely used in Original modes and has two variants; 60 rounds and the AKM. SG552: main article: The SG552 is a sharpshooter rifle comes with 1× optical scope feature. It fires 30 rounds of 5.56mm rifle caliber and does pretty good damage and rate of fire. Its scope is usable for long range battle, making it one of the most favorite weapon among players in Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes XM8 main article: The XM8 is an assault rifle comes with 1× optical scope feature. It fires 30 rounds of 5.56mm rifle cartridge and has high rate of fire but high recoil. It is commonly used due to the free edition. It has a variant called XM8 Sharpshooter. AN-94 main article: The AN-94 fires 30 rounds of 5.45mm cartridge in 2 burst-fire mode and accurate in long range. It has low recoil and high rate of fire. Thus, it is light. Its Counter-Terrorist counterpart is the M16A4. Both M14-EBR main article M14 EBR is a battle rifle chambered with 20 rounds of 7.62mm rifle caliber. It does high damage as an AK-47 and accurate as an M4A1. This rifle is frequently used as a semi-automatic rifle; fired in one-burst due to ammunition reservation. It is suitable for 1 vs 1 combat. FN F2000: main article FN F2000 is a premium assault rifle that cannot be bought from Shop. It can be obtained randomly from Code Box. It does moderate damage and has standard fire rate for an assault rifle but it has poor accuracy, medium recoil and heavy. StG-44 main article StG 44 is a World War II assault rifle that is designed in game as the middle between AK-47 and M4A1. It does high damage, has short reload time, stable accuracy and standard purchase price for an assault rifle. However, it has low fire rate, high recoil and heavy. QBZ-95B main article QBZ-95B is a shorten-barrel version of the PLA's standard issue rifle. It is fed with 35 rounds of 5.56 NATO bullets in its magazine. This weapon shares the same performance as the Galil. Lightning AR-1 main article: Lightning AR-1 is a 5.56mm assault rifle which is based with a AK-47 pattern rifle and a guitar. The weapon has high rate of fire and high accuracy. However, it can be obtained randomly from Code Box only and it's no longer available. Blaster main article: Blaster is a future weapon which is fed with 45 rounds of 5.56mm bullets in a capsule-like magazine. The weapon has high rate of fire and has low recoil, making it suitable to use in Metal Arena Mode. However, it can be obtained randomly from Code Box only. Lightning AR-2 main article Lightning AR-2 is the second generation of Lightning AR-1 with an appearance of Bass Violin. It can only be obtained randomly from Code Box. It is a violin made by Smith's inspiration by playing upbeats as firearms, through blowing the other side. It boasts an excellent penetration and a sense of hitting. Category:Weapons Category:Assault rifle